And baby heals all
by NowWith6X'sMoreEvilGoodness
Summary: No summery this time. The story speaks for it'sself. Please read. Sequel to Teaching a Kazekage to love. One shot. Gaara X Jenna


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto. I do however own my own _

_characters, the plot, and story. Enjoy_

**Story:** _And baby heals all_

**Type:** _One shot, romance, Sequel to Teaching a Kazekage to love._

**Pairings:**_ Gaara X Jenna_

**Warnings:**_ rated M for mature. Adult situations. Don't like Don't read._

**Author's note: **_Yep another dream. Sorry folks. Maybe I should be like Gaara_

_and not sleep. No summery this time, the story speaks for its self. If you can't tell_

_what's going on, then I don't know about you. Well enjoy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jenna sat on the couch in the Kazekage's office. Reading her newest book as she waited for the conference to end. She had been extremely exhausted for the last three days. But for some reason she had been unable to sleep. Now as the time ticked slowly by she found herself growing weary. She slid down on the couch and put the book face down on her chest. She closed her eyes and yawned. Then stretched her arms up over her head. She sighed then picked up the book, snapping it shut and throwing it on the nearby table in front of the couch. She rolled over on her side, careful of her stomach. And dangling her arm off the side she closed her eyes again. She layed comfortably like this for about ten minutes. Suddenly she felt a hard pressure in her stomach. She rolled over on her back and sat up a little. One hand on the back of the couch, the other clutching her small stomach as she gasped in pain. She groaned a little, gritting her teeth against it. She panted weakly as it passed and sat up fully, moving onto her knees. She hung her head down and tried to recover. Out of nowhere, dark pain lanced down her back, circled around both sides of her stomach and shot down deep into her abdomen. She arched her back against the pain, threw back her head and screamed. As the pain finally passed, she looked up to see two people burst through the door to the office. One was the secretary to the Kazekage. The other was an unknown male ninja that Gaara had posted to be her guard. In case she needed anything while he was busy with the conference.

"Jenna, what is it? What's wrong?" The woman asked as she flew to the young woman's side.

Jenna looked up at them and panted. As the male ninja watched the young woman tried weakly to stand. But failed and fell back to the couch, one leg sliding off the cushions as her hand slid off the back of the couch. She weakly raised her head, panting.

"The baby…..its coming. I can't…..I can't hold it back. Help me please."

She clutched both hands over her stomach, groaned hoarsely then arching herself up, threw back her head and screamed again. This finally snapped the nin out of his stupor and he rushed to the couch and quickly supported the young woman as she recovered slightly. She fell back limply against him. Her head on his shoulder, eyes closed as she whimpered in pain.

"What do we do?" He asked the woman. The woman took Jenna's head between her hands.

"Jenna…..Jenna can you hear me? We're going to get you help. Just hold on. Can you tell me how far apart the contractions are?"

"So close…..please it hurts." She said. Her voice barely audible. She arched up again and screamed as yet another wave of pain lanced through her body.

"Come on Jenna, stay with me. You need to fight the urge to push. We'll help you I promise. Just stay with us." The woman looked up worriedly at the male nin.

"Their too close together. She's going to loose it here, if we don't do something. OK, you move it, get her to the hospital quickly. Go now." The male nin nodded and stood, gathering Jenna up in his arms. He made to move to the door, but a quiet, husky voice stopped him.

"Wait…..please wait…..I don't want to go yet. Please…..I want Gaara. I need Gaara. Please, you have to get him. I can't do this without him."

"OK Jenna. OK, I'll get him. You just focus yourself on having this child safely. I'll see to it that Gaara's there."

"What about Temari and Kankuro? I want them there too please. You have to let them know." The woman hurried over and started to push the nin towards the door.

"OK, Jenna. Temari and Kankuro too. I'll see that someone finds them. You damn it go. Just get her to the hospital. Don't stop for anything, you understand?" He started to turn and she wrenched him back.

"And listen. You guard her with your life. If anything happens to her, lord Gaara will kill us both. NOW GO!"

She shoved him towards the door. As Jenna writhed about in his grip and screamed again with the pain of another contraction.

"What about the lord Kazekage?" He asked as he made for the door.

"I'll notify him. You just get going."

"Understood." He said and disappeared.

Gaara was suffering through the stupidity of yet another meeting, about who knew what. He'd attended so many lately, that he'd lost track as to the significance and purpose to this particular meeting. He sighed heavily and tried to zone out the constant bickering back and forth, of the others. The only thing that made it the least bit bearable was that Naruto was here for the meetings as well. The doofus ninja, as Jenna would call him, had finally made Hokage. He was here helping to foster relations with the other nations. And helping to make strong alliances with more then just the land of wind. But so far all anyone wanted to do was bicker over inconsequential things. This is getting us nowhere, Gaara thought sullenly. He looked over at Naruto and rolled his eyes. Then he sighed again and slumped back in his chair, at the head of the table. Naruto smiled at Gaara, leaned into him and laughed.

"Look on the bright side. It could be worse."

"How Naruto? How could it possibly be worse?" He growled softly.

Just as Naruto was about to respond, there was a knock on the door and his secretary burst through the door. She was flanked by two elite ninja.

"I'm sorry my lord. We tried to stop her. But she was insistent that she speak with you."

Gaara looked at the flustered woman. He held up his hand, staying the nin's. He turned to the woman.

"What is it?"

"It's Jenna my lord. She…..she's…..your needed at the hospital."

Gaara shot to his feet, a stricken expression on his face. The other lords looked up at Gaara in surprise. Even Naruto looked taken aback. Who was this Jenna, the woman was talking about? As far as Naruto knew, Gaara didn't have many people he was close to. And he'd never even mentioned someone named Jenna, when they'd talked earlier. Meanwhile Gaara was trying to come to grips with the situation. DAMN IT! I knew I shouldn't have left her alone, he thought desperately. He'd been feeling uneasy and on edge for three days now. Ever since Jenna had been having trouble resting. He had even considered postponing this meeting. But had gone through with it, at her insistence that she'd be Ok. But truth be told, he'd felt antsy through the whole thing. He'd had a strong sense of foreboding in the back of his mind, that something was wrong. But he just couldn't put his finger on it. At one point, even thinking it had to do with all the whimpering and whining the lords where doing. He put his hands on the table before him and tried to control his rising temper. He looked at the woman.

"What happened to her?" He growled. "You where supposed to be watching her." He glared across the table at the woman. Causing the other lords to shrink back in their chairs.

"Please, it's nothing like that my lord….." Gaara interrupted her.

"Then what is it? Out with it!" The woman audibly swallowed and continued.

"Its just she's having the baby, and refuses to give birth unless your there."

"Damn that woman and her foolish risk taking." Gaara snarled as he stalked towards the doorway.

As Gaara passed Naruto, the young man was trying to figure out what was going on. Baby what baby? Naruto thought. There's a baby now? I didn't even know he was seeing anyone. Gaara was almost to the door when one of the other lords spoke up, staying him in his tracks.

"Lord Kazekage, I must protest you're leaving like this. We have a great many things to discus. In the interests of furthering relations. I must say, you won't garner much support if you leave these discussions unresolved…." Before the man could snivel further, Gaara rounded violently on the man.

"Discus the issues?" He asked. "The only thing I see here, is a bunch of fools simpering over petty differences that mean next to nothing! We've been in here for hours and discussed nothing of importance." Gaara yelled, his temper snapping.

"Now as much as I'd love to stay and watch you all make further fools of yourselves. My mate, comes first before your petty bickering."

He has a mate? Naruto wondered to himself. Gaara was almost out the door when Naruto stood up and called out to his friend.

"Gaara hey, wait. Let me go with you." Gaara paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Why Naruto, this means nothing to you?

"Because….." Naruto said and smiled while putting his hand behind his head.

"You're my friend, and I want to know everything's alright. Besides, I wanna meet the woman that managed to spark your interest." Gaara turned and smiled at his friend.

"Come on Naruto, she's waiting. Let's go." Then he sobered and turned back to the room.

"You!" He pointed at the man who had spoken out. "Don't be here when I return. Or you'll find yourself dead."

With that said, Gaara turned on his heal and exited the room, Naruto at his heals. As they exited the building, Naruto spoke up.

"Mated hu? When did that happen?" Gaara looked at him and smiled.

"I threatened her. Everything else just fell into place."

"HAHAHAHA…..typical Gaara." Naruto laughed.

They all managed, more or less to arrive at the hospital at the same time. Gaara and Naruto met Kankuro and Temari in the hallway.

"Gaara, we came as soon as we got word. How is she? What's happening?" Kankuro called as they ran up to each other.

"I don't know. We just got here. Where's the doctor? Isn't there anyone working in this place?" Gaara cursed rather fluently, causing Naruto to look at him in surprise.

"HAHA…..he's been listening to Jenna a little too much. Hey Naruto, what's up?" Kankuro waved at the Hokage. They where just deciding how to handle things when a nurse ran up to them.

"Lord Kazekage, I was sent to find you."

"Where is she?" Was all Gaara said.

"If you'll come with me, I'll take you to her. But we have to hurry. She's being rather difficult. She refused to let us help her until we found you." The nurse said as they ran down the corridors.

"Yep, that's our Jenna for you. Feisty to the end." Kankuro snickered as they ran.

"Yes, well it's going to get her hurt!" Gaara growled in exasperation.

Making Naruto laugh slightly at how overprotective Gaara seemed to be of this woman. He was getting more and more curious about her as time went on. They reached the room and the nurse had them wait while she got the doctor. While they waited, Gaara paced back and forth impatiently muttering curses under his breath.

"Defiantly too much time around Jenna." Kankuro laughed. Gaara stopped and speared his brother with a glare, causing him to back up slightly with his hands raised in defense.

"Just saying bro."

"Gaara, calm down. I'm sure everything's OK. The nurse would have said something if it wasn't." Temari reasoned, calming Gaara somewhat. Naruto was just about to ask about Jenna, when the door to the room opened and the doctor came out. Gaara turned immediately.

"Where is she? I want to see her."

"Calm down my lord. She's alright, she's resting now. We managed to give her a slight painkiller. We're ready to proceed when you are. But holding back the baby has caused some complications." At this news, Gaara's eyes widened in horror.

"How…..how bad is it?" He asked.

"Its nothing we can't fix. But if she doesn't give birth soon, she could die." They all gasped.

"What are the complications?" Gaara asked quietly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Some internal bleeding, that seemed to start with the contractions. It's why they've been so painful for her. Quite frankly my lord we've never seen such strong contractions before. We're afraid that if she doesn't let the baby go soon. These contractions could rip her insides apart."

"What do you want me to do?" Gaara said hoarsely as the color drained from his face.

"I need you to come with me. She's waiting for you. If we can get her to give birth in the next few hours, we'll be in the clear." Gaara nodded and followed her to the door.

Just then an arrogant looking male nurse came out, barking orders to the others. As the doctor walked up followed by Gaara, he sneered at them.

"Who is this? Get him out of here. We have work to do."

"Watch your mouth, and remember your place. This is the lord Kazekage, and her mate." The doctor returned.

"I don't care who he is. He's not coming in. We're having enough problems with her. We don't need him getting in the way while we're working."

"OH NO…..he didn't just say that. He's so dead. Gaara's going to kill him." Kankuro whispered quietly to Naruto and Temari.

"Yea, there won't be enough left to fill a cup." Temari snickered behind her hand.

"You don't get between Gaara and Jenna. I Should know." Kankuro said, eyes shining darkly as he looked on.

"She's that special hu?" Naruto asked, looking between the door and the siblings.

"Ohh yea!" They said in unison. Naruto looked back in time to see Gaara and the nurse facing off.

"Get out of my way!" Gaara growled.

"No way. Your not going in there, it's not proper."

Surprisingly instead of killing the man, Gaara's sand moved up his waist and encircled him. It lifted him in the air and threw him into the opposite wall, next to the three watching ninja's.

"You're not worth killing. Just stay out of my way." Gaara sneered and entered the room. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light.

"Jenna? Little one, answer me." Gaara walked further into the room, crossing over to the bed.

"Gaara, beloved?" Jenna weakly sat up and held her hand out to him. He quickly caught it in his own and slid his fingers through hers as he came to her. He gently raised her up and sat behind her. Cuddling her in a deep powerful embrace.

"Jenna, you foolish little one. Let the child go. You're hurting yourself. You know I don't like that." Any further admonishment disappeared as she arched up out of his embrace and cried out in pain. As it passed and she slumped back against him, breathing heavily as the contraction passed. She started shivering uncontrollably, her teeth chattering. Gaara slipped off his Kazekage robe and draped it over her shoulders, wrapping it around her.

"It's time. Let it go please. I refuse to loose you." Gaara said softly against her ear. His hot breath sending soft shivers through her despite the situation.

"Alright, I'm ready beloved. We started this together."

"We'll finish it together." Gaara finished for her with a slight chuckle against her ear.

"Come on, how much longer? It's been three hours now. She can't take much more."

"Relax, Kankuro." Temari said from her place. "You're starting to sound like Gaara." Kankuro sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, arms over his chest.

"Damn it Temari, I'm just worried. You know what loosing her would do to Gaara!"

"What's so special about her? Who is she? Where'd she come from? How come he never mentioned her?" Naruto asked from his seat on the chair.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you that. Gaara guards her privacy more fiercely then he used to kill." Kankuro spoke solemnly. As the three talked quietly, the doctor walked up to them. They all looked at her. Kankuro rose from his place, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Well? How is she? Can we see her? Is the baby Ok?" The doctor smiled tiredly at him.

"She's just fine. The bleeding stopped as soon as she gave birth. The baby is healthy and safe. Their waiting for you. But remember, she's been through a lot. She needs her rest." The doctor motioned with her hand.

"Shall we?"

The three entered the quiet room to the most beautiful sight. Gaara was resting against the raised up bed. One leg under the covers the other raised up with his arm hanging off it. His other arm was wrapped around a young woman, who was laying in front of him, cuddled against his chest. In her arms was a tiny bundle. Gaara looked up at them and smiled proudly. As the siblings moved up to the bed Naruto stopped just inside the doorway. He was amazed by the young woman in his friend's arms. She was an ethereal dark haired beauty. Mahogany colored long tousled hair. Glowing blue eyes. Soft, flawless, creamy skin tinted a light pink in the cheeks. And the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. So this is the woman that managed to calm Gaara? He's sure a lucky man. She's beautiful. He slowly approached the others, feeling as if he was intruding on a very precious moment. He stopped suddenly when she looked up and noticed him, it was as if her eyes were looking right through to his soul. She smiled slightly at him.

"So I finally get to meet Cubie Naruto. Finally made Hokage, I see."

"You…..you know me?" Naruto asked in wonder, as he approached the bed. She smiled sweetly again as she layed back against Gaara, entwining her fingers in his.

"Only what my son has told me." She answered cryptically as she blinked and yawned.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Really?" He asked coming up beside the bed. She nodded and smiled that soft knowing smile again. Naruto looked up at Gaara, silently asking permission. The dark predatory male smiled and nodded. Naruto allowed the young woman to put the child in his arms.

"Careful of her neck." She warned softly.

"She's so small and beautiful. What's her name?" He asked as he handed her back. She took the tiny bundle and rested her in her arms. At this Gaara looked down and draped his arm over Jenna's shoulder, dangling his fingers over the child. To everyone's surprise the child reached up and grasped Gaara's finger. As they looked on, the child brought his finger to her tiny mouth and suckled hungrily on it. Making everyone laugh.

"Her name is Tyleet, it means healers gift in my people's language." She answered Naruto. They all watched as Tyleet opened her eyes and looked at them, while still suckling on Gaara's finger. They all noticed with amazement that while she had her mother's hair and beautiful looks. Her eyes were all her father's.

Later, after things had settled down somewhat in the quiet little room. Gaara and Naruto sat talking. Temari and Kankuro had left a few hours ago. Tyleet was off being fed and cared for by the nurses. Gaara was still in the same place he'd been when Naruto had walked in. While Naruto himself now occupied a chair next to the bed. Jenna was curled up on her stomach atop Gaara's chest. While his arm rested protectively around her.

"Alright, spill it! How did you find her? Who is she? Where's she from?" Gaara chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"That's a pretty long story." He said as he looked wonderingly at the peaceful woman in his arms. He gently and lovingly rubbed his hand up and down her back, as she sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I've got time." Naruto spoke up, catching the dark ninja's attention.

"Well….." Gaara started.

_**END**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Author's note: **_Sorry for the long story. But I think it turned out well._

_And yes labor really feels like that. Trust me, I know._

_Well you know the drill. Review and tell me what you think. Please no_

_flames. If you didn't like it you shouldn't have read it. Anyway, get to it,_

_I'll be waiting…..Ja Ne peeps!!!_


End file.
